Invaders from the Phantasmic Sea 1
Event Start: 8/24/2015 17:00 PDT Event End: 8/30/2015 20:00 PDT Introduction As always, Thank you for playing Electro Girl. Invaders from the Phantasmic Sea Part1 Event will be coming soon! Oh my! Look how generous the rewards are for the Quest Event! The UR card attainable as reward for the Part one Individual Ranking Reward and Part 2 Individual Ranking Reward will be different from one another!!! Furthermore, the UR card you will receive as Completion Reward will be different from the UR card you will receive from the Individual Ranking Reward! Caution:The Wonderland Cards rejoining the summons will not have any status boosts. Part 1 will last from 08/24 17:00 to 08/30 20:00 PDT, and Part 2 will last from 08/31 17:00 to 09/06 20:00 PDT. Both parts will have strong Bosses and terrifyingly powerful Raids which will give EP, allowing you to rank up against your fellow Architects! Also, you can receive rewards by questing in both Parts, so be sure to give it your all during each one! Here are the new androids to help you out. Personal Ranking Rewards Team Ranking Rewards Completion Rewards Get these from advancing the story, defeating bosses, and kicking Raid butt. Additional Rewards Turbo/Lucky Cards The turbo cards will be UR Elfine (1.25x stats) as well as the following Androids from the various Trouble Maker King of Wonderland summons: Bugs Story * Opening Drake: "Are you sure? Isn't this your hometown?" Mac Marsha: "It's fine. Go ahead." Narrator: BLAASSSTTT! ???: "You ignored my many warnings. Therefore the Drake Pirates will take over Islande!" Drake: "Come on me mateys! Time for war!" Pirates: "Yeaahhhh!!!" Narrator: Spark ???: "Ray Altair!" Narrator: "BAAAAMMMM!!" Neo: "So much for my vacation." L: "But we will get free food! That's a good thing!" Drake: "And who are you?" Neo: "?! How did you get here? You don't have Solomon's ring!" Drake: "Yes. My question exactly." Narrator: BLAAAMMMM!! Drake: "Whoa, whoa. What's up?" Pirate A: "Enemy ahead!" Drake: "Hmmmm. You guys are decoys. I see." L: "You caught on so fast!" Neo: "Our mission is accomplished. Time to go, L." L: "Bye bye." Drake: "Notify Rep-un-kamuy! Let us battle on water!" Narrator: BLASSSTTTT!!! Drake: "What now?" Pirate B: "We were attacked from the left but see no signs of enemy." Mac Marsha: "Having a tough time?" Drake: "My partner! Where have you been?" Mac Marsha: "Preparing for a water battle..." Drake: "We seems to have been blocked on both sides." Mac Marsha: "You focus on the enemies on the right." Drake: "How about the left?" Mac Marsha: "That, I will take care of." Drake: "Whaat? I don't feel comfortable with that at all." Mac Marsha: "You underestimate me. I reign supreme among the top 7 pirates of Compeitu." Drake: "I know... But..." Mac Marsha: "And, I think I know who our enemy on our left side is." Drake: "Your friend?" Mac Marsha: "An old acquaintance." Orcanis: "Wow! We are actually putting up a fight! We are just slow performers following Miss Neo's plans! Whoa!" Narrator: SLAAMMMM Orcanis: "The enemy have an orca trainer too?" Mac Marsha: "It's been a while, Orcanis." Orcanis: "Marsha! Marsha! You're back!!!" Narrator: Click Marsha: "No. I don't perform anymore." Orcanis: "Marsha?" Marsha: "Sink now, along with those dirty memories." * Episode 1 Marsha: The water paradise of Islande. The most popular attraction was "Pirates of Islande," a show with realistic sword fights and canon fires, that the audience was sure it was a real battle. The main stars of the show were myself, and Orcanis. Narrator: BLAAMMMMM! Orcanis: "How dare you, Marsha! That is my treasure!" Marsha: "Ha ha ha! Come claim it then, Orcanis! The treasure and the audience are mine! Ha ha ha!" Orcanis: "I will not sink alone. you are coming with me!" Narrator: CLING! Marsha: "Too bad, Orcanis. My once friend... I am Marsha, the Pirate Princess! I cannot sink until I unite the seven oceans!" Audience: "Marsha! Marsha!" Marsha: It was my job to be the idol of Islande. Orcanis: "Marsha! You are drinking again?" Marsha: "If the smiles from the audience is your engine, Alcohol is my gasoline!" Orcanis: "Enough banter. Don't you get too drunk that you will fall in the water again. I will not pick you up." Marsha: "Aw, pish posh. You have to enjoy life to entertain others! Ha ha ha ha!" Orcanis: "Suit yourself." Marsha: Orcanis was like a guardian to me. My best friend...but only in the past. * Episode 2 Pirate C: "Why are you eating with the rest of the crew?" Narrator: SLAAMMM! Pirate D: "A newbie stained my clothes!" Narrator: THUD Marsha: "I...!" Pirate D: "You what? Got some beef? Huh? You owe us your life! You forgot that?" Marsha: After falling into the sea from drinking too much I found myself picked up by an unfamiliar ship. Pirate Robots: "The deck will not clean itself. Hurry up and start wiping, dumbass!" Marsha: I was the lowest of the low. But surrounded by water, I had no choice but to endure this hell. Narrator: CRACK! SLAM! Pirate C: "Humph. So much for the 7 great pirates." Pirate D: "It's true that the Martin Pirates are the weakest." Martin: "How dare you! I just haven't gotten serious yet!" Pirate C: "Is that so? Why don't you die before you get serious." Martin: "Argh!" Narrator: Sparkle THUD! Pirate C: "Wha...! My arm! My arm!" Marsha: "I was waiting for this, bitches." Pirate C: "You! Give me my arm back!" Narrator: SQUASH! Marsha: "Shut up already." Pirate D: "You are turning against us?!" Narrator: Slide... Marsha: "I have no tolerance for dirty mouths." Pirate D: "Agq;eiowfhkas!!" Marsha: "Quit drooling on my sword please." Narrator: SLICE! Pirate D: "Aaaaa!!! My tongue! My tongue!" Marsha: "Glare...!" Martin: "P...Please..." Marsha: "You. Don't you want to win?" Martin: "Um... Win...?" Marsha: "I can make you win. But you will have to hire me as your body guard." Martin: "Ah... Ok..." Marsha: "Good." Marsha: I practiced my sword to entertain the audience. I swung my sword to make people smile. But that was no more. I had to survive. My once shiny sword was now darkened with bloodshed.